This invention is a technique for forming solid state electronic devices. The technique includes the measurement of surface temperature profiles using fluorescent imaging techniques. The temperature profile of the device may be measured during operation of the device, with a view toward detecting elements operating below specification, as indicated by an abnormal temperature profile.